A Wicked Twist of Fate, Act 1
by WickedBrony
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequal to "Twist of Fate." Elphaba Dillamond has gone to Shiz, and her family couldn't be more excited for her. What comes next for our favorite green adopted girl? Rated T to be on the safe side.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a sequel to "Twist of Fate". I heartily recommend reading that before you begin to read this.**

Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands was slightly infuriated. After all, she had been garunteed a private suite! She didn't want to have to deal with some random, pesky roommate. That was for poor people! And yet, due to some "sectritatial error" she'd have to do exactly that!

_Well, perhaps it won't be so bad._ she reasoned. _I could be lucky and actually get a roommate who's almost as popular as me!_

Needless to say, she was extremely disappointed when she saw a girl in a navy dress-suit unpacking a suitcase.

"Hi." Galinda said, hoping what she saw wouldn't be too disappointing and that there was still hope. The girl turned around and Galinda jumped.

"Ah!" she said. "You're green!"

Indeed, the strange girl was a shade green that reminded Galinda of freshly cut grass. And instead of being offended by her comment, she merely nodded. "Yes. And the answers to your questions are no, yes, and no."

Galinda blinked. "How did you-"

"I get that a lot. I'm Elphaba Dillamond." the girl said, smiling.

"I'm Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands." she said with a flourish.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Glinda."

Galinda blinked again. "It's Galinda. With a GA."

Elphaba blushed, which made her red, curiously. "Sorry. Ghhhhlinda." she tried. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"It's not all that hard. Everyone else seems to be able to pronounce my name."

The girl merely turned back to her packing. Galinda scanned the room, which was oddly bare on greenie's side. She did notice something, however. "What's this?" She picked up a photograph in a frame on the nightstand. She could clearly pick out her new roommate in the photo, mostly because she was the only human. It seemed to be fairly recent, if only because her roommate and the photo seemed identical.

"Oh, that's my family." Elphaba said. "That's Mom, Dad, Chistery, Melena, and Shalam." She pointed to each face as she introduced them.

"But they're all goats!" Glinda exclaimed. "Except for Chistery . . . is he an ape?"

"A Monkey, actually." Elphaba frowned. "And yes, the rest of them are Goats. I'm adopted."

"Adopted?" Galinda frowned. "But what about your real parents?"

"They're my real parents." Elphaba rebuked, pointing back to the photo. "My birth parents gave me up, and I'm ok with that."

Galinda nodded. She couldn't imagine Momsie and Popsicle giving her up, nor ever getting to a point where she'd accept two animals as her parents. But if Elphaba did, she supposed there was nothing wrong with it.

_Knock knock knock_

Elphaba went over to the door to open it. "Oh, hi Nessa." she said to the girl on the other side. Galinda nearly fainted. Out of all the people here, the green girl had friends?!

"Hi, Elphaba." Nessa said, shyly. "Madame Morrible's been asking around for you. I think she wants to talk to you about the seminar."

"You applied to the sorcery seminar?" Galinda said.

"Yeah. I got in it, actually." Elphaba said.

Galinda's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She'd heard from people that Madame Morrible was only taking one student this semester. How did this string bean get in over her?!

"Um, I'd better go." Elphaba said, noticing the state her roommate was in. "I'll, um, see you around?"

Galinda was still seething as the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Your roommate looked a little mad." Nessa commented. Elphaba shrugged.<p>

"Probably wanted to get into the seminar, but didn't. She'll get over it, I'm sure." Elphaba said.

"Yes, I'm sure…Until she finds out you're dating Prince Fiyero." Nessa teased. Elphaba blushed. "When is he coming out here, anyway?" Nessa asked.

"About two weeks from now." Elphaba said.

"So that's when every girl on campus turns green."

"Ha ha ha." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"It's true." Nessa said. "So, besides the seminar and your prince-"

"And the fact I can't pronounce her name right." Elphaba said, knowing where she was going with this. "Other than that, she seems ok. A bit blonde, but she's not another Crullia."

"Thank Oz." Nessa said.

"And what about you? How's your roommate?"

"Hallia." Nessa said. "She's really nice. And her brother's really cute."

"Are those hearts in your eyes, or am I crazy?" Elphaba teased. "What's his name?"

"Boq." Nessa sighed.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened to Cobalt?"

"He's in the Vinkus." Nessa pointed out. "And Boq is much cuter."

Elphaba giggled. "Change is inveitable here, I guess."

"Change is relative, Elphaba." Nessa said. "And this is a really nice change."

**Welcome to the second installment! I hope you like it, and that it satisfies your questions as to what happens next. And as to those of you who ask "What about the rest of the Dillamonds?" don't worry; the next chapter is theirs. ;) Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**

**Sorry this is late. I got my wisdom teeth out recently, so all I've been able to do is sleep.**

"It came! It came!" Melena happily skipped into the room. "The letter from Elphaba came!" Rose couldn't blame her for being excited; it was a two week journey to Shiz by train, and it felt…odd not having Elphaba in the house. In some ways, it wasn't quite as bad as when Chistery had left, but in some ways, it was worse.

"A letter from Elphaba came?" Lirr walked into the room, smiling. Rose was grinning, too, as was Shalam when he went into the room. Melena nodded, tearing it open like a Lurlinemas present and unfolding the letter excitedly.

"Can I read it first?" Melena begged. "Can I? Can I? Please?" She made little fawn eyes that almost no one could resist.

"Why don't we read it together?" Lirr suggested, gently taking the letter from her. "That way, none of us will have to wait."

Melena nodded, so Lirr cleared his throat and started.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Melena, and Shalam,_

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. Apparently, I was overlooked during rooming assignments, and as a result, am rooming with a Miss Glinda Upland in what was supposed to be a private suite. It is rather spacious, though, and Miss Glinda is ok. But I must admit, she is a bit…blonde. Not to Crullia levels (thank Lurline that girl got married) but she did seem a bit hostile after I mentioned the sorcery program._

_Speaking of sorcery, Madame Morrible is rather nice. But she does seem to give me special treatment, which I'm sure isn't doing me any favors socially. I know that isn't why you sent me here, but it would be nice not to worry about it. At present, my only friend is Nessa until Fiyero gets here. And as sweet as Nessa is, it would be nice if she wasn't the only one who looked scared everytime she saw me._

_As far as other teachers, I've only met one. Dr. Plower, who is a very nice Ox. He says he knows you, Dad. Is that true?_

_I better go. Miss Glinda is starting to ask why I can't even spell her name right._

_Love,_

_Elphaba_

"Poor Elphaba." Melena said. "Dad, is it true you know her teacher?"

"Plower, Plower…" Lirr muttered to himself. "Oh! He was in one of my history classes while I was getting my Masters." He laughed. "I'd nearly forgotten about that. We were close, him and I."

"Wasn't he the one who set us up?" Rose said, recalling her own memories. "Him and that Owl fellow…"

"Hootie, yes." Lirr said. "Odd. I never thought I'd grow apart from those two. We were such good friends." He sighed. "But I guess that happens when you don't keep in touch."

"Maybe you can get in touch with him." Melena suggested. "I mean, now that you know where he lives, maybe-"

Lirr shook his head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea." he said. "But you know what is a good idea? Writing our next letter to Elphaba."

Melena grinned. "I'll do it!"

**Again, sorry for the delay! Reveiws make me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **

**Merry Lurlinemas! (Or after, or before, depending on when you read this.)**

Elphaba smiled as she finished the letter to her family. Setting it aside, she quickly grabbed another sheet of paper, dipping her pen and starting to write. Galinda looked at the paper and scoffed.

"You have more friends to write to?" she asked, staring at her roommate in disbelief.

"This one's for my brother. He's going to school in the West Vinkus so it has to be mailed separately," she explained. "And then I'm sure Gaylette will want to know what I'm up to, and Fenian down in Quox, and..."

"They let an ape in the school?"

Elphaba took in a breath. "He's not an ape, he's a Monkey. A Monkey who's gotten straight A's ever since he started school."

"Uh-huh. And he's your brother?" Galinda asked. "Is he adopted, too?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad adopted him when he was eight." _My roommate, Miss Glinda, is a little annoying, but she's not awful…_she wrote.

"What about his birth parents?" Galinda asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"Died when he was five. He never really talks about it."

"Did your parents just look for the charity cases?"

_My roommate, Miss Glinda, is __a little annoying, but she's not awful_ _an insufferable twit. _"No, and I'll thank you not to ask me that again."

Galinda shrugged, looked at the paper, and frowned. "It's Galinda. With a GA. You're spelling my name wrong again."

"My apologies, Miss Ghhhhhlinda, but my family doesn't really pronounce those sounds all that well, so I don't write them."

Galinda blinked. "You're kidding me. Your whole family has trouble with GA sounds?"

"Yep." She continued writing, looked at the paper, frowned, crumbled it up in a ball, and threw it in the trash. "Don't you have friends to go see?"

"Don't you have classes to study for?"

"I studied on the train." She started writing again. _Dear Chistery, Life here is good enough so far_

"Opps!" Galinda "accidentally" knocked over a bottle of ink right on to the paper. "Clumsy me!"

Elphaba took in a deep breath, and looked at Galinda with a fire in her eyes. "You have five seconds to run."

For once, Galinda listened to her roommate.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Chistery,<em>

_My roommate is driving __nuts__. I told Mom and Dad she wasn't as bad as Cruella, and it turns out I inadvertently lied. I know what you're thinking, that I'm exaggerating and she can't be that bad. I'm not. As I write this letter, she has purposely spilled ink on one of my letters, strangled me when I mentioned I was dating Fiyero, called you "ape" and "charity case" more times than I can count, and almost threw my family photo in the trash, to name a few! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!_

_But besides that, Shiz seems ok. I've met some of my teachers, and I'm excited to go to class. Actually, funny thing about one of them. I happened to run into my History Professor in the halls, an Ox named Dr. Plower, and he says he knew Dad back when they were in college! What are the odds? Apparently, he'd also seen me before Mom and Dad moved to the Vinkus. But of course, him and Dad don't exactly talk to each other that much, what with that non-family Communication Ban. I swear, I find more things to tell the Wizard daily. _

_Well, enough about me. How's your roommate? Is he a Monkey, too? Please tell me he doesn't have a sister. If he does, remember what happened last time. I know you want a girlfriend, but...well...I just don't want you getting hurt like that again. It's bad enough you broke up with her, I can only imagine having to share a room with her brother. And how are classes? Still having trouble in math? You really should get tutoring if you are. Doctors have to use math a lot, don't they?_

_That's all from me. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love,_

_Elphaba. _

Chistery smiled, shaking his head gently. He was, however, interupted by his new roommate, Azure, who flopped onto the bed with a groan. "That professor is going to kill me, I swear." Azurereadjusted himself to lie on his back. "Who's the letter from?"

"My sister, Elphaba."

Azure nodded. "She's the green one, right?" he asked, cautiously. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, I'm just clearing it up."

Chistery sighed. "Yes, she's the green one." He sat up on the edge of the bed, stretching. "Not that it matters what color she is. Why do you say Dr. Niddick's going to kill you?"

"Did you see that glare he gave both of us?!" Azure paused. "Come to think of it, have you seen the glare he gives every Animal in the school?"

"Yeah, I have, the bigot," Chistery looked up to the ceiling. Dr. Niddick was a fairly new professor from the Emerald City, who was of the opinion that higher education was an oppertunity for humans only. "Lurline help us all. But what exactly brings this up?"

Azure sighed. "Well, we got our tests back today, and he said I failed…"

"So? He's a tough professor, I'm sure a lot of people-"

"I missed one question."

Chistery's jaw hit the floor. "You missed one question and you failed?! How many questions were there?"

Azure shrugged. "About sixty, maybe? I asked him about it afterwards, and he said I was lucky I got a grade at all!"

"Well, that's just-"

"I did bring it up with the headmaster later, so I got an ok grade." Azure assured him, noticing the fire in his eyes. "But if looks could kill…"

"Why not just switch out? There has got to be a better biology professor in this school."

"Too late now." Azure sighed. "Wish I knew that before I signed up for his class. Oh well, hindsights twenty-twenty."

"Yeah, so they say."

_Oh, well. At least the Animal situation outside the Vinkus can't get any worse…_

**Reviews make me write faster!**


End file.
